


A Normal Day

by banaheartexo, perfect_for_you



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Baekchen - Freeform, Chenbaek - Freeform, Fluff, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Chen, M/M, Romance, Slytherin, Slytherin Baekhyun, that sass though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banaheartexo/pseuds/banaheartexo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_for_you/pseuds/perfect_for_you
Summary: It was just a normal day at Hogwarts. Well, it seemed to be a normal day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! @perfect_for_you and I presents to everyone some Chenbaek fluff! Hope you all enjoy our small rendition of going against Hogwarts rivalry for a little bit of love! <3

It was a normal day at Hogwarts. Like any other day, students were filing into the Great Hall for a nice Friday night dinner with their friends. The professors were chatting at the front. 

It seemed to be a normal day.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” A voice said behind Baekhyun. 

Gasps were heard at the Slytherin table, and soon murmurs and whispers scattered throughout the hall as all four house tables turned their attention to the latest exciting interaction: Baekhyun and Chen, who so happened to be a Hufflepuff. 

“No. Go ahead.” Baekhyun said, in a surprisingly nice-humored manner.

No, this was no ordinary day. It was not everyday that a Slytherin was nice to a Hufflepuff, and at that it was hard to ignore the unmistakable times the two houses did not see eye to eye. What was more surprising was the Hufflepuff’s answer.

“Thank you, love.”

Murmurs and gasps filled the room. What?! Love?! No way!! As if. Just wait! Baekhyun would hex him so bad! He’s mad! There were so many protests and confusion.

If there were any jaws that have not dropped yet, all did drop when Baekhyun’s arm snaked around Chen’s waist and helped him sit on the bench. They stuck to each other as if there was no space on the table bench.

“What?” Baekhyun asked his friends beside him, who were gaping so widely from this disbelief and shaking in what they deemed madness. “Can't a bloke eat in peace?!”

“Um, Baekhyun.” A fellow Slytherin said. “Why is he here?”

“Oh! Right!” Baekhyun exclaimed, as if just realizing the turmoil while Chen sat next to him, not really doing his best to hide his amusement, his eyes dancing in mirth. “Allow me to introduce my boyfriend. But I am sure you all already know who he is.” 

Protests rang out immediately. But he's Hufflepuff! But he’s Slytherin! Two houses glared at each other.

“Before anyone goes any further, yes, it is quite possible,” said Chen, speaking up and cutting off his fellow peers’ frantic whispering. “We have been together for over a year now. And yes, much thanks to Professor Snape for pairing us for that Potions project last year.” Chen added, with quite a happy smile on his face. The professor’s face turned quite red at that. “We just thought it’s about time we come out.” 

“Oh, whatever. Let's go, Chen. They need time for this to sink in.” Baekhyun said, smirking and taking Chen’s hand.

The two got up and walked out, leaving the gaping students and professors astounded. Of course, the two boys had planned this for a while already and anticipated this reaction. How else do you tell your friends about that one really important person in your life if not publicly and nonchalantly? Baekhyun smirked again and pulled Chen close to him. Quite a well-executed feat, if he can say so himself. 

It was most definitely not a normal day at all.


End file.
